The Rabbit and the Wolf
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: A cold night within the land of AAA, not a single animal was out, not one but a human girl. The sound of her footsteps were heard as fresh blood fell to the ground. A simple Fiolee one shot, inspired by the song, 'I know I'm a Wolf' by Young Heretics. Read if you like.


_**Long intro short this may either remain a one shot or depending on request a two shot. Either way this is a simple story of a Fiolee. Don't own the song, nor AT that goes to their respectful owners, enjoy.**_

It was a cold and dark night in the world of AAA, fresh snow fell to the ground not an animal was out not one but a single human who's footsteps snapping on the cold snow could be heard as she trudged through the snow. Her breath visible in the cold night, her expression on her face full of fear, her attire ripped and slightly shredded, blood running down her abdomen where 4 finger claw marks had pierced her skin. Holding her crystal sword tightly for dear life hearing the snarl looking behind her to see her pursuer, his crimson bright eyes shining within the bleak night, his fangs still dripping fresh blood. Fionna turning around pointing her sword towards Marshall Lee who continued to advance ever so closer towards her, his body seeming more beast than vampire, Fionna still thinking on how this came to be.

* * *

Walking down the snowy path wearing a blue sweater with a stitched heart on the side, same skirt over knee socks. The cold not that different to the Ice Queen's Kingdom. Her bunny eared hat still firmly attached to her head. Fionna walked alone her only companion was the moon as she walked. At the moment going towards Marshall Lee's house to invite him over to hang. Entering the mouth of the cave feeling slightly warmer than the outside. Walking towards the house to see no light originating from the house making Fionna believe he wasn't there.

Before leaving the sound of rattling chains reached her ears as it echoed throughout the cave. Going towards the door to find it locked, looking below to see the doggy door deciding to simply go inside through there. Once inside the sound of rattling chains was louder along with what she could make out was muffled howls of an animal in pain. "Marshall! Marshall!" Fionna called out the chains and howling getting louder with each word she spoke. Going towards the kitchen to hear the rattling better through the red door.

Hesitantly pushing the door open a gasp escaping her mouth to see Marshall in his knees, chains bounding him to the floor, a metal barring stuck to his mouth, his eyes void black, his skin tearing and repairing itself as it continued being ripped apart from the chains with spikes with his blood covering the floor. "Marshall." Fionna yelled seeing her friend in that state running towards the chains keeping him down not seeing the circle of salt surrounding him to break the circle once stepping on it.

Marshall seeing the circle broken trashed and shock on his restraints. Fionna kneeling close to him checking the chains keeping him down that glowed a crimson purple each time Marshall tried to escape. Fionna grabbing hold on one of the chains, trying her best not to touch the spikes, grabbing hold pulling the chains clean off the ground. Fionna continuing this process till all the chains were removed. "Marshall Lee, are you okay? Say something." Fionna asked her voice full of worry watching while Marshall Lee's wounds healed. "Marshall?" Fionna asked placing a hand on his back while unlatching the metal baring once hitting the floor Marshall's body shook. "Mar-aahhhh." Stumbling backwards holding her side where Marshall had just lashed out at her blood was running freely down her side.

Her blue sweater turning a crimson red as blood continued to flow out of her wounds. Fionna turning towards Marshall seeing him get to his feet, his features turning more animal, his nails growing to a fine point, fangs extending, ears extending popping out of the top of his head, getting on all fours taking the stance of a wolf about to pounce. Fionna reaching into her pocket pulling out her crystal quickly turning into a sword.

Fionna's sword shaking, her nerves of steel failing her unable to stop her trembling, Marshall grew evermore closer towards her. Preparing herself, Fionna walked backwards to try and run away trying to keep her eye on Marshall and in a flash he turned to a blur about to run away to have a piercing pain on her neck. Turning her head to see Marshal sinking his fangs deep into her soft tender flesh not holding back as he dug deeper causing Fionna to gasp out striking at him with her sword. Stumbling forward to the ground holding where Marshall had just bit her. She took the opportunity to run while Marshall tried to regain his sight after being hit.

Busting down the front door Fionna was grabbed from behind letting her sweater be ripped apart Fionna ran out of the cave her attire shredded and bloody feeling weak and cold for the loss of blood. The sound of a demonic howl bringing her back to her senses beginning to run once more.

Play 'I Know I'm a Wolf' By Young Heretics

Fionna continued to run her legs beginning to ache from the running

 _Dear Rabbit, My legs are getting weak chasing you_

Continuing to run not seeing an end to the forest any time soon looking behind

 _The snow fields wouldn't seems so big if you knew_

to see Marshall closing in, her blood still visible on his fangs

 _That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond cry_

Closing in to grab her once more, Fionna about to run faster to have her legs come to their limit

 _And I've captured you once, but I wasn't quite right_

Falling to the cold ground about to continue to run to find Marshall in front of her, leering at her

 _So, I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me_

Fionna trembling a little while he closed the space between them, Fionna trying her best to stay calm

 _And Rabbit, My claws are down now so don't be afraid_

Their bodies touching, Fionna feeling the warmth of his fur bring some life back to her body

 _I could keep you warm as long as you can just try to be brave_

Letting out a small gasp feeling his breath on her neck feeling his fangs grace her skin, his tongue licking at her wounds

 _Yes, I know I'm a wolf and I've been known to bite_

Fionna trusting he wouldn't harm her for never going too far on anything when it involved her

 _But the rest of my pack, I have left them behind_

Grinding her teeth feeling his fangs pierce her soft flesh feeling her blood be sucked out of her slowly

 _And my teeth may be sharp and I've been raised to kill_

Fionna placing a hand on Marshall's head feeling a little weak as he continued to drink her blood

 _But the thought of fresh meat, it is making me ill_

Fionna wrapping her arms around his neck believing he wouldn't really hurt her

 _So, I'm telling you that you'll be safe with... Me_

 _MUSIC_

Marshall waking up seeing he was in his house feeling a pounding headache, not unusual since once ever hundred years his body would go into a craze blood lust so he would have no choice but to tie himself up in special chains to not hurt anyone rubbing his temple to feel something warm and wet to see it was blood. Turning slowly to the origin of the blood to see Fionna.

Her gaze cold and lifeless gazing out the window towards the storm that was still going on

 _So Rabbit, Please stop looking the other way_

Marshall going towards screaming her name shaking her lightly tears streaming down his face hitting her dead body. A small smile on her face, Marshall bring her body closer sobbing into her shirt his howls echoing out of the cave into the night feeling a lose for the only girl he ever loved.

 _It's cold out there so why not stay here under my tail_

 _THE END_


End file.
